


You Took the Sunshine From My Days

by sillydragpoes



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I was in a mood, No beta we die like Noctis, i mean i think so at least?, shrug emoji yall, uh i have nothing to say to defend myself here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: Noctis wakes up alone. The distortion around him becoming more than he can handle by himself. You cant be alone all the time in a place that wants to see you die. He doesn’t know if there’s a way to fix anything anymore, but finding Prompto makes him want to try anyway.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 7





	You Took the Sunshine From My Days

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have nothing to say for myself here, I just thought it would be fun to write some sort of Little Nightmares FFXV as thing? I wanted the angst. I also wrote this all in one go and had no beta, and I’m posting after midnight a;sdjf;aljsdlf also the title is from the song fences by the band destroy boys

Noctis woke up alone.

His back and knees ached in protest from having slept on the hard ground for the third night that week. It was hard for him to feel safe enough to sleep inside, he refused to let himself be cornered a second time.

Adjusting the bag so his face was covered completely, he pushed himself up. Trying to make as little noise as possible.

He quickly took in his surroundings, the Trees that grew here were so tall they blocked out the sun. Not that it mattered much when it hadn’t stopped raining in years to begin with. It was odd that in a forest this big, there was no sound. The wind rustled the leaves but they made no noise as they moved against each other. 

The only sound that could be heard was his stomach growling. He couldn't be sure of the last time he had eaten, maybe three days ago?

Noctis sighed inwardly, biting the inside of his cheek to avoid letting out a cry of frustration. There was no use dwelling on an empty stomach now, the only thing to do was push forward. 

He began walking east, towards the last city he remembered. His memories of being even smaller welled up, memories of his dad holding his hand and guiding him safely across the streets. 

Noctis held onto those memories dearly as he pushed forward. It was easier than letting himself dwell on his hunger.

—————————————————————————————————————

Seeing a cabin in the distance was an unwelcome sight. 

It had been a long while since any building was safe to go in, there were too many ways to become trapped. But Noctis was hungry, and he had gotten better at avoiding the monsters that lurked inside them. Weighing the pros and cons of not starving to death, he decided to go inside. 

Climbing in through the window took him no time, breaking and entering had really just become a way of life. Was it even considered breaking and entering anymore? He filed the thought away and made his way across the bookshelf, he held his breath as he leapt the gap to the coffee table in the room's center. 

Noctis stayed still, straining to hear any movement before continuing. He hopped off the coffee table and made his way to what he hoped would be the kitchen, it was hard to tell the layout of anything when you were so small in comparison. 

Remembering a time when things weren’t so… distorted, had become increasingly difficult but he knew it had to be true. It made no sense to make things so large and foreboding if children were so… tiny.

He looked down at his hands, taking in their size as he flexed his fingers. Maybe he was always small. Maybe the world was always big. 

It didn’t matter since there was nothing to be done about it he supposed, although, it would be nice to be able to reach kitchen counters without having to traverse a set of drawers as if they were stairs.

_ There had better be food here. _

He tugged on the bottom drawer pulling it out as far as it would go, climbing on top of it so that he could reach the next handle and continue the upwards journey.

—————————————————————————————————————

Finding fruit that hadn’t rotted was a blessing and a curse, mostly because he wanted to take it all with him. However there was no way for him to carry something so large for any sustainable period of time. Not to mention fruit spoiled so easily when he carried it in his pockets. 

Noctis made sure to eat his fill, pushing down the frustration of leaving it all behind when he was done.

He took stock of his surroundings once more when he heard something. His heart immediately beating itself into overdrive, he could feel himself beginning to get clammy as he stayed still on the counter. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, rationalizing that the noise he heard was too soft sounding to be a threat.

Maybe a rat somewhere inside, which was still daunting, the last rat he encountered was half his size. But he’d take a rat over an adult any day. At least rats fought fair, they couldn't contort their bodies in the same way adults could.

He hopped down the makeshift staircase, feeling more secure as he touched the ground floor. 

He crept forward, hiding in the shadows of the furniture that adorned the house, taking note of the mannequins that were scattered about, as if replicating life before the distortion began. 

Noctis had begun seeing them more and more, mannequins stuffed with padding, faces carved out of ceramic or molded out of metal. They were incredibly unnerving to say the least. A last ditch effort to replicate humanity that the remaining adults wanted to hold onto. 

He left the kitchen as quickly as he could, pausing every so often to listen for footsteps, only pressing forward when the coast was clear. Noctis felt a wave of relief wash over him upon seeing the back door. 

He supposed that it lead back into the forest he had come from. As much as he was ready to be out of the cabin, knowing where the exit was made him a bit braver. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to stay and explore.

Noctis hoped he’d find clothes that actually fit his small frame, it wouldn’t hurt to check so long as he was careful. The jacket he had was becoming threadbare, and he couldn't deny it would be nice to have some new socks.

Noctis slowly climbed the stairs to his left, heading up to where the bedrooms had to be. Pausing every few steps to make sure that the cabin remained quiet. 

Reaching the top landing he was surprised to see two open doors, the one directly in front of him emanating a faint glow. He could hear a faint humming sound from inside. 

Noctis sucked in a quiet steadying breath and slipped inside the glowing room, his eyes immediately focusing on a small television set. He crept closer, making sure to stay as hidden as he could in the glow. The sound was louder now that he was inside, though the volume on the television was silent. 

A large mannequin sat in the center of the room, facing the television as if it was watching something Noctis couldn’t see. He crept closer to it, his hand reaching up slowly to touch its stuffed arm. 

When his fingers grazed the dusry fabric the arm fell out of place. The resounding clatter echoing throughout the house, the noise deafening. Noctis’ heart was in his throat in an instant. He tried to retain his composure but the idea of being trapped made it hard to just keep his hands steady. 

Quickly rushing back to the open door he noticed a cage tucked up against the wall, inside was a boy who looked to be around his age. Without thinking he made his way over, he reached his shaking hands out and grabbed the bars firmly before giving a tug.

The boy inside startled. His blond hair shook back and forth before he clambered backwards, away from Noctis and bumping into the bars behind him. 

Noctis tugged again, feeling the bars loosen slightly, he let out a soft cry of frustration. There was no time for this. He knew that whatever adult lived here would have heard the mannequins falling apart. There was no telling when it would be back, and Noctis would much rather not be here when it was.

But he also knew he would feel horrible if he left the blond in the cage to fend for himself. He thrust his arm through the bars, trying to get the blonds attention, his hand waving back and forth desperately.

The blond was visibly shaken, his eyes were downcast and his arms pulled his knees tight to his chest. 

Noctis pulled his arm back, throwing all his weight into tugging at the loose bars. It had been so long since he’d seen anyone like him. Saving this kid was his selfish need for companionship he supposed. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

“Help me!” Noctis was surprised to hear his own voice. 

The blond looked up, his violet eyes studied Noctis. With shaky arms he pushed himself up and took a small step towards the bars. 

Reaching a hand towards Noctis’ he grasped the bars. He gave a small nod and pushed in time with Noctis pulling. The bars creaked under their combined force, the rusty parts of the cage began breaking off and fell t o the floor with dull thuds. 

With their combined effort the bars broke free, clambering and rolling across the floor. The gap they had created barely big enough for the blonde to squeeze through. 

Noctis closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed the boys hand, quickly tugging him to the staircase. Hopefully they could still get outside without any trouble. 

At the bottom of the staircase Noctis froze, the blonde bumping into his back from the sudden stop, letting out a soft “Oof”.

The door leading out of the cabin was kicked open, a figure stepping into the light of the kitchen. 

His face was covered with folds of skin that looked like they had begun to deteriorate. His clothing was covered with blood and dirt, the shotgun he carried was a symbol of the job he upheld in this distorted place. He was a Hunter.

Though what he hunted was a mystery that Noctis did not want to know the answer to. Unfortunately finding this boy in a cage did little to ease his mind on the matter. 

A horrible stench filled the air around them, Noctis tried not to gag. He looked at the blond behind him, violet eyes wide with fear. 

Noctis squeezed his hand in what he hoped would be a reassuring fashion and pulled them into the shadows cast by the kitchen cabinets. Taking steadying breaths as they got closer and closer to the monster. As the Hunter took steps into the kitchen Noctis pulled them closer to the door to the outside.

Trying to time it so that their footfalls were covered by the Hunters own was harder than Noctis thought it would be, especially when he had to remember to account for four feet instead of just two. Reaching the back door felt like it took an eternity. The fresh air washed over them in a welcome relief.

Noctis peered out the back door taking note of the swampy marsh that surrounded them, maybe it wasn’t just the Hunter that had smelled bad. 

He held firm onto the blonds hand as they clambered down the last steps to freedom and away from the Hunter and his cabin. He never thought he’d be so relieved to have his feet back on the hard ground outside. 

Noctis kept an eye on the cabin door as the blond lowered himself to the final step before they were back on solid ground. 

Without warning the step gave way, a resounding crack echoed in the silence of the marsh. In seconds the Hunters silhouette was in the door frame, Noctis blanched at the sound of the shotgun being loaded.

He quickly snapped into action, pushing at the blond to get him moving in the direction of the murky water. A first shot whirred past the boys as they reached the waters edge. The water smelled like rotting up close, and was thick with mud and debris. He could make out vague shapes bobbing off in the distance that must have been the Hunter's prior trophies. 

Behind him Noctis could hear footsteps and yelling. There wasn’t time to regret this. He pulled the blond into the water and waded forward hoping that the boy would follow his lead. 

A second shot cracked through the silence, the water spraying upwards where the bullet had hit. Noctis’ heart was ringing in his ears, his mind racing with how close that shot had been.

He felt his hand being grabbed, his mind raced before realizing it was his companion. The blond stared at him with expressionless violet eyes and began to tug him towards a tree that had been knocked into the water. Noctis and the blond hid in the branches for a moment to catch their breath. 

The footsteps and shouting of the Hunter coming closer and closer to where they were. Noctis fought the urge to close his eyes in fear, holding his breath as the Hunter passed their hiding place without so much as a second glance. 

As The Hunter’s voice faded into the background Noctis motioned forward, wanting to get out of the marsh as soon as they were able. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Reaching the chain link fence was a blessing. 

Noctis and his companion were worse for wear after being chased and shot at, but it seemed that the Hunter had no interest in continuing after them into the city. He supposed that even monsters had their limits. 

They two of them pulled the chain link back to create an opening wide enough to clamber through. It had been an eternity since Noctis had seen buildings, but the ones in his memories were much more welcoming than the ones he was seeing now. 

The buildings in front of the boys were all broken walls and windows. Towering even higher than the forest they had just left behind, yet they were all leaning inwards. As if being pulled towards a singular point. Not to mention the way that the world had broken away from the city itself. A ravine that seemed bottomless, separated them from whatever laid inside the city walls. 

Noctis could make out black shapes being carried down through the sky, they reminded him of shooting stars. He hated how they made him feel, as a sense of longing washed over him. 

He was hit with the overwhelming urge to scream. If he was loud enough what would hear him? Noctis quickly wiped at his eyes, crying was useless now, and he knew if he started it’d be a long while before he stopped. 

He turned around to face his companion, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides to ease the emotions he was feeling. The thought of talking made Noctis anxious, before his outburst earlier he couldn't remember the last time he had really said anything. There was no reason to talk when you had no one to talk to. 

But traveling with someone else would be too hard if they didn’t at least know each other’s names.

“MynamesNoctis” he thrust his hand out quickly motioning towards the boy to do the same.

The blond startled, pulling his hands to his chest before slowly reaching for Noctis’ hand.

“ ‘m Prompto” his voice was shaky and barely a whisper. 

Noctis nodded, pulling his hand back and motioning towards the city before them. He pushed the wave of nausea down before speaking up again.

“You don’t,” Noctis paused, his brow furrowed as he searched for the right words. “You don’t have to come with me, but you can… if you want.”

He couldn't look Prompto in the eyes. Noctis didn’t want to be alone anymore, finding Prompto had been like reuniting with an old friend, but he didn’t want to pressure Prompto into staying. He didn’t want Prompto to see him cry when he said no, and they went their separate ways.

Noctis startled when he felt Prompto’s hand tug at his sleeve. He blinked hard before looking at the blond, trying to keep his face neutral.

“I don’t,” Prompto paused and swallowed, his voice still a whisper, “I don’t want to be alone again.”

Noctis felt his tears spill over, he nodded hard as he reached for Prompto's hand. The two holding on tight as if they were each other’s lifelines. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I’m gonna do more, I planned this to be a one shot that but it was also really really fun to write so i might do more???? I guess let me know what you want and i will,,,,


End file.
